1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A known multilayer capacitor of this type is one having a capacitor element body of a substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape having a pair of principal faces of a substantially rectangular shape opposed to each other, a pair of side faces extending in a longer-side direction of the pair of principal faces so as to connect the pair of principal faces, and opposed to each other, and a pair of end faces extending in a shorter-side direction of the pair of principal faces so as to connect the pair of principal faces, and opposed to each other, and a plurality of terminal electrodes placed on the pair of side faces, respectively, in which the capacitor element body has a plurality of insulator layers laid in the opposing direction of the pair of principal faces, and a plurality of internal electrodes alternately arranged so as to be opposed with at least one insulator layer out of the plurality of insulator layers in between, and each connected to the corresponding terminal electrode (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-148174). In the multilayer capacitor described in the foregoing Laid-open No. 9-148174, the distance is short between the terminal electrodes placed on the pair of side faces, respectively, and thus electric current paths become relatively short in the multilayer capacitor. This enables reduction in equivalent series inductance (ESL).